


Evolution of a Revolution

by Paragosm



Category: Zaminalia - Original Work
Genre: Bodyguard to lover, Comas - Freeform, Dysfunctional Husbands, I DID THIS FOR YOU, Implied Colonialism, M/M, kings - Freeform, revolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: Damien goes to meet his husband, the ruling King of Zaminalia, after starting a war based on years of actions of an oppressive government that demands tributes, among other things.
Relationships: Damien Heath/Habrin Akhil Criellen
Collections: Angstober 2020





	Evolution of a Revolution

Damien took a careful step into the room where the love of his life stood, face splattered with blue blood. 

The dark skin of his lover glowed with the moonlight, his emerald eyes dull, as he clutched an injection in his hand. 

He held his kingly stature even when he was dressed in a simple red and gold robe, barefoot toes digging into the plush red carpet of the rugs, finger toying with the simple, small silver nose ring he wore. 

"How could you?" Was not what he expected said, but what he admitted he deserved as he stood to attention instinctively, his golden armor battered, streaked with smoke, and spotted with blood and gore. 

"I did it all for you, Rin. Our people suffered, but you felt you could never escape our oppressors." He said softly, reaching out a hand for the slightly wavy ink black silky locks of his husband, the man who'd been his ruler, then superior, then friend, then lover, and now this. 

Habrin coldly grabbed his hand. "All you did was start riots and allow chaos to reign." "I started a  _ revolution _ -" "You were always impulsive, Damien." The glint of feral essence in his hunched form and his flexing fingers, tipped with long claws. 

Claws he'd had teared down in his back in moments of passion, claws he'd ever so gently trailed down his skin leading to his shivers in the lazy quiet moments they had alone, claws he'd seen tear and drip with blood. 

Damien met his eyes, and Habrin pulled him close by the long blue-black braid. Soft tanned lips met the hardened purple tinged ones of Habrin, wrinkles from stress and smiles on the Zamanalian's face. 

Habrin pulled away. "You did that for me, and I'm doing this for you." He held out his wrist and jabbed the needle into a vein, going limp barely a minute afterwards. 

Damien let out a loud cry and picked him up, carrying him urgently to the medical ward in the palace. 

There, the doctors told him it was a coma, and the drug wouldn't harm him if he was pulled back up within a few months. 

Damien only snarled and stormed out the door, pushing the hi-tech helmet on his head, the blastproof screen shimmering to conceal his face. 

He was going to war. 


End file.
